


Sweethearts

by ddagent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Football, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gossip, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Tabloid darlings Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth are on a romantic Maiden's Day date. The only problem is, they've never actually met before.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 45
Kudos: 229





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be considerably longer than expected. I hope you enjoy!

Film star Jaime Lannister was in a serious, committed relationship with athlete Brienne Tarth. He’d just never actually met her.

It had all been Tyrion’s idea. After Jaime had shouted at director Randyll Tarly on set, damage control was needed before he was labelled _difficult_ and a _diva_ and the rumours about Aerys Targaryen circulated once again. Around the same time, Tarth FC captain Brienne Tarth had had a _very_ public breakup with her boyfriend, Hyle. She was known for choosing her partners carefully – and kicking them to the kerb when they messed up. Hyle’s wandering eye had barely lasted a twenty-four-hour news cycle before Brienne had ended things. 

As only a Lannister could, Tyrion had found an instant way for Jaime’s reputation to undergo a quick makeover. 

> **GOLDEN LIONS SETS HIS SIGHTS ON TARTH SAPPHIRE**
> 
> _Actor Jaime Lannister, best known for his roles in_ Oathkeeper _and_ An Honourable Man, _has set his sights on a new leading lady. While the actor regularly takes his mother, philanthropist Joanna Lannister, to all his film premieres and award ceremonies, a source inside the Lion’s Den tells us that Jaime has been nursing a crush on Tarth FC captain, Brienne Tarth, for quite some time. “Jaime has been smitten with Brienne since she destroyed his home team, Lannisport City, at the Football Trust Cup final a few months ago. He sent a huge bouquet of sunflowers as a congratulations gift and has done his best to attend all Tarth FC matches since. Of course, nothing was able to happen because Brienne was in a committed relationship.”_
> 
> _That relationship recently went up like wildfire. Brienne had been dating cricketer Hyle Hunt after meeting at the_ Sports Person of the Year Awards _. However, when_ Whispers Magazine _printed pictures of Hunt flirting with other women while out with his teammates, Brienne instantly ended the relationship. Tarth, who famously said that she’d only date those who could beat her in a penalty shoot-out, sent feelers to the Lannister camp to see if Jaime was still interested. “It was really cute,” a source close to the actor and_ Lann Award _winner said. “She sent him a box of lemon curd biscuits (well-known to be the actor’s favourite) and an invitation for a one-on-one match.”_

_Could love_ finally _be in the air for_ Ice and Fire Magazine’s _Sexiest Man of the Year?_

The press attention over Jaime’s crush – and developing relationship – with Brienne Tarth had done its job. Stories about Tarly and Targaryen had been buried; his and Brienne’s faces were splashed across the front of the tabloids in its place. Her people, whoever they were, had quickly seen the benefit of not refuting the stories. Her social media team had, in fact, kept up the charade by actively liking all of Jaime’s thirst posts on Quip; Tyrion had sent Lancel, in a less-than-convincing disguising, to all of the Tarth FC games as if Jaime was undercover to see his girl in action. 

But the tabloids were getting hungry for more. And Varys, editor of _Whispers,_ could sense blood in the water. _Lannister faking relationship; what else is he hiding?_ was not the headline Jaime wanted. So, a date was set up. On Maiden’s Day, of all days. In the most expensive restaurant in King’s Landing with the most loose-lipped employees in the city. Poorly shot selfies would be on the net by the time they’d ordered their first course, and their deception would remain intact. 

All they had to do was act as if they were madly in love.

“Jaime?” 

Lifting his gaze from his phone, Jaime finally met Brienne Tarth and instantly did a double-take. He’d seen dozens of photographs of her, of course; had watched her on the pitch more than once. But seeing her in the flesh... He was unprepared for the deep blue of her eyes; nor the firm muscles of her bare arms. Her legs were long, shapely; ending in heels that meant she towered over him. Jaime snatched at his water glass and gulped a mouthful; his throat suddenly dry. 

“Sorry, I’m late.” 

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’re here at all.” He rose and pulled out the opposite seat for her to take. Her blonde hair was pinned back with a simple gold clasp; her crimson dress washing out her appearance more than, say, blue fabric would. But, like his sunflower lapel pin, appearances were everything. “You look beautiful.” 

“Gods, I thought you were a better actor than that.” 

Jaime paused; his frame instantly tense. “If you don’t want to be here—”

“—I don’t do anything I don’t want to do, Jaime. You should know that.” Brienne took a sip from her water glass. “After all, we’ve been dating for _quite_ some time.” 

Taking his seat, Jaime realised he was due for some chastisement for the sheer amount of headlines the tabloids had run about them. Stories had been fed about them having sex in the locker room at Tarth stadium; Brienne had, allegedly, snuck onto the set of his new movie and they’d made love in his trailer. There has been romantic gestures and a jealousy scandal; he’d asked her to move in and vice versa. In the four months they had fake dated, they had provided the front pages with a heck of a lot of content. 

“I _am_ surprised you agreed to come,” Jaime whispered. Clocking the sommelier making his approach, he reached out for Brienne’s hand and ran his thumb along hers. “You look so beautiful tonight. Like the Maiden reborn.”

Brienne let out a bray of laughter, disturbing the two patrons close by who were staring lovingly into the other’s eyes. “That’s pathetic.” 

The waiter hovered nearby, and Jaime could almost see the man counting his dragons from _Whispers Magazine_ for the scoop on Westeros’ two lovebirds arguing on Maiden’s Day. Brienne, although possessing a reputation for being media unsavvy, continued to laugh and squeeze his hand. “ _Clearly_ I’m the Warrior. And you are my Maiden. Full of love and light.” 

Jaime’s eyes twinkled; his head slightly inclined, impressed. He held her gaze for a moment more before turning to their sommelier. “The finest Arbor Gold you have, my good man. Tell the waitstaff not to hurry on our account; we’re in no rush.” 

“None at all.” 

The sommelier left with a single nod, and both of them shared a comfortable laugh. Brienne then leant forward; thumbs pressed against the condensation of her water glass. “You know, as awkward as this is, it beats my last Maiden’s Day.”

“Oh?” Jaime said, reaching for a bread roll and pulling it apart. He slathered it in butter; his date scoffing as he stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. “You had worse company than this?”

“A romantic evening with _Ice and Fire’s_ sexiest man of the year seven years running _definitely_ beats Hyle’s attempts for us to have a threesome.” Brienne let out a long sigh. “You’re not the only one who was saved by those stories, Jaime. I stayed with Hyle far longer than I should. I just—”

“—you don’t have to go into any detail, Brienne. I mean, we’ve been dating for six months, but we barely know each other.” She beamed; Jaime buoyed by her smile. “Anyway, it doesn’t beat the Maiden’s Day I spent at the premiere of _Born to Die_ with my fiancée and co-star, all the while knowing that the next day the tabloids would release full-colour photographs of her affairs.” 

The sommelier returned with their bottle of Arbor Gold, pouring them both a full glass. No doubt, the man hoped that two tipsy celebrities would make quite the story. Their waiter arrived shortly afterwards, and he and Brienne both ordered the _Bear and the Maiden Fair_ menu: a romantic seven-course dinner featuring a fillet of beef for the main course and drizzled honey on not one but three of the dishes. Alone again, Brienne took a sip of wine and tried to up his worst Maiden’s Day. 

“I dated a conservationist who wanted us to spend Maiden’s Day inside a cave in nothing but our nameday suits so we could, and I quote ‘fuck like bears for warmth’.”

Jaime spat out a mouthful of wine; Brienne passing him a napkin to dab at his mess. “My ex and I went to our favourite restaurant one Maiden’s Day. I found her blowing the busboy – her neighbour – in the stock room when I went up to pee.” 

Brienne’s chin jutted forward; the competitive streak that had led her to win three Football Trust Cup’s now directed at Jaime. “Back when I was at Storm End Under 21s, there was a bet going around about who could get me to sleep with them on Maiden’s Day.”

“When I was on that teen drama, my girlfriend at the time pushed my co-star down a flight of stairs. I spent Maiden’s Day giving a statement to the police.”

Brienne’s eyes widened. “Tie?”

Jaime nodded; his wine glass clinking against hers. “Tie. This one’s turning out pretty good, though.” 

“It’s a low bar, Jaime.” 

He shrugged. “Doesn’t mean that I’m not enjoying myself. How about you?” 

Brienne shrugged; coyly tucking an errant strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “I’m not _not_ enjoying myself.” 

Smirking at her refusal to even admit to enjoying his company, Jaime just settled in his seat to enjoy the good food and lengthy discussion about the upcoming Football Trust Cup. If the waitstaff were hoping to catch them playing footsie under the table or get in a screaming match over dessert, they were left disappointed and out of pocket. Jaime and Brienne spent the evening having a very dull conversation about football that involved the re-arrangement of condiments and Brienne flicking a pea in his face. 

When politician Petyr Baelish was arrested for solicitation somewhere during the fourth course, everyone missed Jaime’s thumb wiping honey from the corner of Brienne’s mouth. But they didn’t. Not at all. 


End file.
